


Two Oblivious Idiots Fall In Love

by glittertrashcan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, GRAVEBONE IS LIFE, I HATE MARY LOU BAREBONE, I hope you like it, M/M, Making Out, Requited Unrequited Love, The author is tired, credence is my baby, don't hesitate to point out mistakes, english is not my native language im sorry, healing credence, how can you not when theres a tag saying shes her own warning, its almost 1 am and i just wrote all of that in one go, jacob is just mentioned, kinda my first one finished in english too, newt as well, they're just v oblivious, this is my first work here in english, too tired to beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertrashcan/pseuds/glittertrashcan
Summary: Just Credence and Percival being oblivious and angsty for no other reason than because and me wanting to write them declare their love to each other and kiss and be cute.





	Two Oblivious Idiots Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My name is Léa and I'm a french student.  
> I have a Tumblr, @kindaversatilefics where I will (one day I swear) post my fics too.  
> This work is my first one in English, so do not hesitate to point out mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Credence had probably loved Mr Graves the second he laid eyes on the man. It was a chilly day of November. Winter was almost there, and Credence had again been pushed on the floor by someone who had had enough of Mary Lou Barebone and her sect. He was sitting on the ground, a little dizzy, when a hand had appeared from nowhere and a sweet, deep voice had said :

“You shouldn't be lying on the ground, Credence.”

At that time, he had no idea who this man -this good-looking, polite, smirking man- was or why he knew his name. It had taken two weeks, many charms and even more Graves running after Credence who, frightened, had decided to run away from this magic. But now he knew. 

It had almost been a year, and so much had changed. He didn't live with Mary Lou, who was dead and buried, he wasn't hungry or tired or hurt all the time. He wasn't ashamed of himself. He didn't jump at the slightest of sounds. He had friends : Tina, Queenie, Jacob and Newt. 

He used magic : though the scary woman had told him he probably didn't have any magic left in him after he unleashed the obscurus, she was proved wrong. Newt had rapidly come back from England when they had found him in a alley, and immediatly started to study Credence and the obscurus he already had. The boy didn't mind. It was mostly questions to answer and a few spells to check his welfare, so it was alright. But, though Newt had determined he had gotten rid of the obscurus, he didn't knw how and the scary woman -Credence had heard someone call her Sera- had wanted to put him in a cell.

It had made hi frantic. Nonononononono he did not want to get stuck in a little room again. He was scaredscaredscared and alone above all. He had exploded. Completely gone rogue. Blew up the whole room. Until he heard the familiar voice yell Credence ! . He had calmed down on the spot and fell to the floor. Not a second later, he was scooped up in strong arms and a voice at his ear murmured “You're alright, my boy, everything's alright, I'm here.”. 

And Graves hadn't lied. He had never left the boy since this very instant. He had gone to see the woman -Seraphina-, still holding Credence in his arms, and had Apparated straight in his salon seconds later. Since then , he hadn't gone back to the Ministry. Credence knew they asked for him all the time, but he had promised Credence.

 

Percival had promised his sweet boy he wouldn't leave. And he didn't. At first, he had slept in the living room, closer to the guest room where the boy slept. But after a week of nightmares and Graves ending up sleeping with Credence in the twin bed, they had just relocated together to the master bedroom. 

And Merlin, Percival was too old to feel that way. Feel that way about a boy sleeping next to him, hand on his chest. Feel that way about a boy, so young and so innocent when himself was only a few years away from forty. He knew he must seem disgusting to everyone, and Credence would feel the same if he knew. So Percival hid his love under a shell of regret. Hiding away under the pretense of repairing Grindelwald's wrongs to the young boy. 

But the constant presence of the boy made it oh so harder. Percival wasn't one to break his promise and he knew his pbeing there made Credence feel better. So he stayed. Outside the bathroom. Besides him in the kitchen and on the sofa. Behind him when he cast spells. Under him when he woke up. He was there for his sweet boy and he would always be. No matter if Credence leaved to marry some pretty young girl, at a blink from the boy he'd fall at his feet. 

He had gone through so much to keep the boy free and with him, almost lost his job. But he did not regret it one bit, and he never would. Not if he got to keep this lovely boy. And Percival felt bad about it, but he really found his sweet boy lovely. He had those big lovely eyes, this endearing face and his beautiful, dark hair. He just seemed soft overall and Graves could spend hours just holding him. The boy had been scrawny, but he had put on weight since he had come here the first time, and it suited him -those love handles drove Percival mad. Those dainty, delicated hands holding his hand, he craved to kiss the knuckles and the palm and tell him how much he loved him. But that wouldn't happen, so Percival sighed and only swept his knuckles on the boy's cheekbones when he slept -he already was creepy.

 

The two men were sitting on Graves' sofa. The older man was reading a newspaper and Credence was pretending to read a book on Herbology. In all honesty, he was thinking about the man next to him. That gorgeous, manly, muscled specimen with a stubble and eyes to die for. He had seen Mister Graves in a towel once, still wet from his shower as he went in the bathroom to get some stuff. Both men had frozen on the spot and Credence had run away, but not without imprinting this view in his mind for ever. He avoided thinking about it, as he ended up hard most of the time. 

Like right now, he'd better stop thinking about the man that was just next to him. It was already painful to love someone who didn't love you back, best not to make him hate you. 

Oh, how Credence loved Percival. He only dared call him that in his dreams or the morning, when he went to the bathroom and the boy was alone in the bed, he buried his nose in the man's pillow and murmured “Percival...”. He knew his love was unrequited. Sure, he hadn't seen any woman with him yet, but maybe he was just single, or didn't want to date anyone. But no matter if he liked men or women, he wouldn't like Credence anyway. Percival needed someone older, experienced and less naive. Someone smart and classy. Someone not like him.

 

Queenie's head was hurting. She was sitting in Graves' living room after Tina had asked her to come with her, make Credence at ease more than if she went alone. Credence indeed seemed relaxed by her presence, but she wasn't. All she could hear was the two idiots in front of her thinking about each other. She was going to start yelling if she had to listen to those endless love declarations another minute. She quickly grabbed he sister's wrist and rushed in the kitchen, saying they were gonna make tea.

“Why did you drag me here, what's going on Queens ?” Tina hissed.  
“I'm heading straight to an asylum if I have to listen to those two oblivious thick skulls for another second!” her sister hissed back.  
“What? I don't get what you're saying, please Queenie make sense, you're worrying me...”  
“The two idiots are completely gone for each other but they can't see it! Their heart eyes are gigantic but they only see their own! They never stop thinking about each other and every time Credence says the smallest thing, Graves' reaction in tenfold what's needed!”  
“They... they love each other? Queenie you must be joking!”  
“Oh I am not! And you better knock some sense into your boss before we all lose sanity!”  
“B-but how? Two minutes ago I didn't even know about their love and now I've got to play matchmaker? I can't even play it for myself!”  
“You're gonna find something, I'm sure of it.” Quennie blew a kiss to her sister “Oh and about Newt, just kiss him, he's more than willing.” The blonde went in the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits. “I'm very sorry Mister Graves but I've got to go. I promised Jacob to help him bake.”

And as quick and gracious as always, Queenie was gone. Tina sat back on her seat, an awkward silence setting upon the assembly. She had no clue on how to help her boss and her friend. Queenie had seduced Jacob with kindness and love, but The two in front of her already gave that to the other. She knew she wasn't a jealous person, but Graves always was impulsive and possessive. Maybe it would work on him. Maybe, if she showed Credence how much the older man loved him, he would take the first step. 

“S-so Credence, have you got any chances yet to meet other wizards? Maybe made a few friends?”  
“N-not really Miss Tina... I haven't been leaving the house yet...” was the boy's shy response.  
“Oh? So no... lady friends yet?” she tried to ask innocently but with a warm smile. Graves' fists clenched visibly at the question.  
“I- uh I mean-”  
“Credence, my boy, you don't have to answer the question if it makes you uncomfortable.” Graves seemed to only realise he had talked after he did. Tina sighed silently; it seemed to be working.  
“Here, Credence. You know what? If you want to meet people your age, just come to Quennie and me, and you can meet some of our friends.” Tina smiled, ended politely the conversation and got out of the house.

 

Inside, Percival was panicking. This was it. Credence was gonna leave, find a young, pretty girl and leave the grim, old man alone in his house (GOT THE REFERENCE HUH? HUH?). He knew it was bound to happen, but he had hoped later rather than sooner. He had hoped for at least a year with his personal ray of sunshine, but he guessed he just wasn't lucky. He figured he just had to free his boy as soon as possible, then.

“You should accept Tina's offer, Credence.”

 

Those six words made Credence's world tumble down. This was it. Graves had seen an opportunity to get rid of him, and jumped on it. And for the first time in so, so long, he hadn't called him his boy, or his sweet boy, and it kind of broke his heart a little more. 

“I... I understand, Mister Graves. Do you want me to pack my belongings now? Or get them later?”  
“Do you- do you already want to live with Tina and Queenie? Do you like Tina?

Credence sobbed, loudly and made himself tinier on the sofa.

“How could- how could you be so cruel? I h-have l-long accepted that you will never love me back, but please do not say such things to me!”

He sobbed louder. Percival was sitting there, dumbfounded and gaping at the boy. Did he just say he loved him? For real? Or was it again a torturous dream? Credence's sobs snapped him out of his reverie.

“Credence, my sweet boy, do you really love me?”  
“I-I'm so sorry, Mister Graves. I know I'm not worthy of you in any way. You don't have to let me down easy; I understand.”  
“Oh, my boy, my sweet, sweet boy, my angel, how could you think even one second that I do not love you? You are the light of my life, and I cannot imagine waking up without you next to me. If anything? I don't deserve you. You are such a good person, and such a powerful wizard. I wasn't able to take my eyes off of you since I saw you and imagining you dead makes my stomach twist. I love you, my sweet boy, and if you will return my love, I promise to treat you like you deserved to be treated every single day of your life and love you more than Cupid could make me love you.”

At this point, the boy's tears were mirrored by Percival's own. Credence had never felt so loved in his whole life, and to be reassured in such a way after being so devastated made him feel funny.

He but threw himself at Percival just then. Hugging the man with all his strenght, he hid his face in the strong neck and smelled the cologne that made him feel home like nothing else. Percival took his chin between two fingers and made him look up.

“My boy... Can I kiss you?”

Credence had never nodded so fast in his life, and feared for a split second he gave himself whiplash. But then Percival had his lips on his own, moving softly and tenderly grabbing his waist. Credence hastily kissed back, full of eagerness and wanting to be good. They kissed chastily for a considerable time, until Percival bit the boy's bottom lip. Credence moaned, and suddenly, felt a tongue in his mouth. It was abit strange but really nice at the same time. He decided he liked it, and used his own tongue to caress the intruder. He grasped the hairat Percival's nape.

“Mister Graves...”  
“My boy, call me Percival, Percy, whatever you want, my love. But please, do not be so formal.”  
“Percival...” Credence smiled.

And maybe, only maybe, they kissed for hours, and the next day, and the day after, and the day after, and they kept kissing.

And maybe, only maybe, they kept kissing but with rings and oaths and, for Percival, possessive as ever, a new name to murmure: “Mister Credence Graves...”.

(And maybe also a few magical creatures because though he's an Auror, Percival could break any law just to make Credence smile.)


End file.
